She'll Always be Daddy's Princess
by Confidential Brunette
Summary: In which five-year-old Rose Queen asks where babies come from at the family dinner.


**This is part 2 in the 'Rose Queen' universe and I suggest you read that first and then this. It's titled Blue Eyes:)**

**For those of you who have already read that, I hope you enjoy and please leave me a review!**

* * *

"And that's how I made Ollie wear lipstick to that party," Thea said, smirking at her brother as she ended the story. Oliver, Felicity and their five year old daughter Rose had come over for dinner, at Thea's insistence, claiming that they needed family dinner time at least three times a week even though they saw each other quite regularly.

Oliver scowled as Roy snickered and Felicity trying very hard to keep a straight face, but both failing miserably.

Sending her husband a sympathetic smile, Felicity intertwined her fingers with his under the table and Oliver smiled softly at her, and she smiled back , momentarily forgetting the world around them.

Thea cleared her throat loudly, and looked at them in mock disgust, "Even after three years of marriage, you guys are still acting like love-sick teenagers."

Oliver rolled his eyes at her in retaliation, but his attention was drawn to Felicity who was looking at their daughter push the pasta around her plate, her favorite.

"Rose?" Felicity asked softly, "Is everything okay baby?"

Her daughter looked at her and then went back to staring at her plate, "Just thinking of something Mommy."

Oliver raised one eye-brow, "Do you want to tell us about it?"

"Can I ask you a question?" Rose asked as she looked inquisitively at her parents who nodded their heads in unison, both a bit concerned. Thea and Roy looked at her encouragingly, both wondering what was troubling their god-daughter's mind.

"Where do babies come from?"

The room went completely silent for an entire minute. Nothing could be heard except the ticking of the clock.

Each person sitting at the dining table had four different reactions. Felicity blanched, her mind working over-drive as to what to tell the little girl; storks carrying babies were out of the question, her daughter being too smart for her own good.

Oliver stiffened, his entire posture tense, a blank look on his face as he struggled to wrap his mind around the question.

Thea looked at Roy in concern, as he choked on the water he had been drinking after hearing Rose's question.

"Well," Felicity started, careful not to ramble in case it made her daughter more confused, "When a mommy and daddy love each other very much, they can make a baby."

"Like how I can make shapes with my play-dough?" Rose asked, her nose scrunched up in confusion, in a fashion very similar to Felicity's.

"Umm…something like that," Felicity said, "It's…" she stalled, looking desperately at Oliver to help her out and he was still staring at his daughter with a blank look on his face.

Rolling her eyes and deciding he wouldn't be of any use, she glared at Roy who seemed to have recovered from his choking, smirking at her; a similar look on Thea's face.

"Michael said that his mommy has a baby growing inside her tummy," Rose said, her blue eyes wide as she stared at the adults in the room, "And he said that his Daddy put the baby there!" she exclaimed, referring to her best friend in kindergarten, who happened to be a boy, much to Oliver's disapproval.

Oliver blinked as Thea snapped her fingers in front of her brother's face, smiling at him teasingly, "Way to go big brother, you just failed parenting 101," she said, her smile widening at the scowl on her brother's face.

"Rose," Felicity said patiently, "What else did Michael tell you?"

"He also said that when he grows really strong like his Daddy, he'll kiss me and put a baby in me because that's what people do when they love each other," she said, stopping a second for taking a breath before she continued, "Uncle Roy why haven't you put a baby in Aunt Thea? Don't you love her?"

It was Felicity's turn to smirk at the flustered couple, as Oliver muttered a 'Don't even think about it' to Roy, glaring at the younger man.

"Rose," Oliver said, his voice firm, "Nobody is going to put a baby inside you, I don't want that topic brought up again."

Rose sulked, "You still haven't answered the question."

"When a mommy and daddy love each other, there is a special process for making a baby, that's all you need to know right now," Felicity replied, her voice gentle.

Rose nodded her head in understanding as she shoved a forkful of pasta in her mouth, "We learned to make an origami swan today," she said conversationally, the previous topic completely slipping from her mind as she focused on a new one.

All four adults breathed a silent sigh of relief as the conversation started at the dining table once more.

* * *

"She's going to have more questions," Oliver stated, rather than asked as Felicity removed her earrings and placed them on the dressing table. She looked at his reflection through the mirror, smiling slightly at his disgruntled expression.

"She's not going to have them for quite some time. I think my answer sated her curiosity."

"For the time being," Oliver muttered as he wrapped his hands around her waist as she straddled him, wearing just a bright blue tank top and black shorts, "Why are you frowning?" she asked her two index fingers going to the two corners of his mouth and lifting them up, "Much better," she whispered as he smiled at her.

"She's just growing up so fast," he murmured as he leaned against her shoulder, "It's like her first day of school was yesterday and now she doesn't even need my help in packing her bag, she able to do it all on her own," he said wistfully, sighing, as Felicity ran her fingers through his hair.

"Just because she's growing up doesn't mean she's not going to need her father," Felicity said gently as she placed her hands on his cheeks, forcing him to look at her, "She'll always be Daddy's princess, just not so little anymore."

Oliver half-smiled at her, "Thank you," he whispered as he tucked a loose curl of blonde hair behind her ear, "You always know exactly what to say."

She shrugged as kissed him softly, a quick peck on hips, but he growled and pulled her in for another kiss, deepening it quickly as she pushed him back on the bed, as his hands roamed the bare expanse of her back underneath the tank top.

And it was exactly three weeks later that Felicity Queen realized that she was pregnant again.

* * *

**I wanted to write a fluff piece about father!Oliver after that shocking episode. I totally cried after Moira died:( RIP Moira Queen, you were badass and will be missed.**

**Thoughts? I would appreciate it if you took the time to review before you favorite or follow, I'd love to know what you think of the story:)**

**Cheers**

**CB**


End file.
